


Don't Talk About It

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, home video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	Don't Talk About It

“You know what video would have gone viral, if we still had it?” Dean asked grinning a little.  
“Dude, don’t talk about that awful home video that you and Y/N made.” Sam started laughing as he spoke, but then his eyes went wide as he realized what he had just admitted to, and his eyes met Dean’s.  
“No! Not that video. You watched that video? I’m naked in that video dude!” Dean’s look of indignation only got worse when Sam started laughing again.  
“Yeah, dude, Y/N is naked in that video. I can’t believe you were more upset about me seeing you.”


End file.
